A Destiny Dawning: Book 1
Prophecy When the 1st Moon is full And the second one is near Phyrria will crumble Spreading the fear Show the darkness the light So the end fades into a glow. So, find an IceWing as white as snow A SandWing with freckled dots A NightWing with powers she wishes she did not. A RainWing with a dangerous side A SkyWing with a face he'd rather hide. A odd little hybrid of the remaining tribes. They shall come together And feed the darkness light And bring back the bright. Prologue On a seemingly quiet, moonless night, all the dragons in Phyrria are in deep slumber-except one. She lay awake, a candle lit, reading. It made her gray scales look like gleaming riverstones, and her berry colored eyes look like and amethyst jewel. Swoosh! All of a sudden, her candle blew out cold. What in the moons? thought Starfinder. I'm tired, anyway. ''Starfinder put down her scroll and snuggled into her bed. '"Starfinder," Starfinder jumped. What the heck!? "Who...who's this?" she whispered, shivering. '''"I have a task for you." "WHAT!? I'm not doing you evil!" she yelled, flinging her pillow at the wall, looking away. "Calm down!" '''it ordered. "this is not for evil," it said. "Really?" asked Starfinder. '"Yes. Really." ' "So...what is it?" '"I want you to go to the Scorpion den, and find the dragonets listed in the prophecy. They'll be there, promise." ' Then, a swirl of light twirled in the air, and then floated down a torn piece of scroll. Woah. ''Starfinder stared down at the paper. '"Read it carefully. Read between the lines, Starfinder. Good luck!" 'Then, everything got quiet. Starfinder took a deep breath, and lit her candle again. She read the prophecy aloud, over and over again. ''Is this a joke? No. It can't be. The voice thing. It can't be a prank. It was ''magic. I gotta do it. '' She quietly stepped out of bed, past her parent's room, and pulled out a scroll. Starfinder took it to the desk, dipped her claw in the ink and started to write under the darkness of the room. Dear Mother and Father, this is going to sound like a fairytale. Apparently, ''I ''This is never gonna work, ''she thought. So, she crossed out the first part and started over. ''Dear Mother and Father, I have a really long feild trip today and I had to leave before dawn. So cool! I might be home in like...a month. We're going to the Sand Kingdom! Hot! But don't worry about me. Ms. Berry has everything under control. I'll miss you, too. '' ''Your daughter, Starfinder "That shall cover it up." muttered Starfinder. She set it on the kitchen table and flew out the door. Chapter One ''Sss, sssss. Ssssss. ''Starfinder had finally approached the Scorpion Den. Man, it was ''hot. ''The fly over there was just as tough, though. When she left, she had to fly though all kinds of trees and flora, a skill she had not mastered yet. And of all things, the sun was at it highest when Starfinder arrived. "I guess this is it?" said Starfinder, to herself. She swooped down and landed and the warm sand. She messed with it for a bit-she had never actually felt sand! It felt so good...and so warm! And then Starfinder looked over her right shoulder. The Scorpion Den! "Woah," she said in astonishment. There were dragons everywhere! Of course, the town looked really beat down. Rickety buildings, loose cobblestone streets, but so, so, SO many dragons! Starfinder had never seen this many dragons in her life! She pulled out the piece of scroll she had been holding, and remembered what the voice had said. ''"They'll be there, promise."'' and she read over the prophecy again. ''"An IceWing as white as snow, a SandWing with freckled dots, A NightWing with powers she wishes she did not. A RainWing with a dangerous side, a SkyWing with a face he'd rather hide. A odd little hybrid of the remaining tribes." Remember that. ''Thought Starfinder. As Starfinder walked in, it hit her that what if she never found who she was looking for? "Oof!" Starfinder looked up. A huge, tall SandWing lumbered over her. "Aye! Watch were'ya goin'!" He spat. But Star noticed something about this particular SandWing. He was covered in freckles! ''A SandWing with freckled dots, this the one! ''"I'm so sorry! But you're the exact dragon I'm looking for!" "Huh?" he said, obviously confused. "Y'know, you're the SandWing with freckled dots! I'm the NightWing!" "Oh! Really, eh? The NightWing with powers she doesn't want?" he asked. They started to walk forward. "Yeah, um, I was born under a full moon, so I have mind reading powers, uh, heh." The SandWing's eyes widened. "You readin' my mind right now!? What's I thinkin'?" he had a real country sounding accent, and Starfinder couldn't hear enough of it. "Well, you see my earrings?" "Yeah. Are you try'na do what I think you're doin'?" He looked at Starfinder funny. "No, silly. The're made out of some sort of astroid thingamabobber that blocks me reading minds when I wear it. Or, it blocks me from reading your mind if you're wearing it and I'm not." "Oh. By the way, my name's Saguaro." "I'm Starfinder." She gazed into his eyes and then quickly shook her head. ''No, Star. You are '''not '''falling in love. NO. ''' But Starfinder couldn't help it. "Aye, I know a real good place were we can get a bite to eat. Wanna come?" "Sure. I ''am ''hungry." "It's just over here." They came across one of the nicer looking stands. It had a not-so-dirty white cloth as the top, and the wooden stand itself didn't look to shabby. There was a hulking SandWing cooking delicious looking food in it, with a long line of customers. "Wow. This place must be popular," noted Star. "Yeah, but my Pa's the cook, so I get my food free." He winked, and smiled. At the front of the line was an odd little brown figure. Starfinder nudged saugaro. "That ain't no SandWing," she said, nodding her head towards it. "You ain't a SandWing either." "Have you seen them before, here?" "No." "Then it's possibly the 'odd hybrid of the remaining tribes'! The prophecy hadn't mentioned MudWings or SeaWings!" "There are a good amount of MudWings in the Scorpion Den." he replied. "Not MudWings with translucent green stripes!" Starfinder pointed out excitedly. " 'Aight, you got me there." admitted Saugaro. They walked up to the front of the line where the little hybrid was arguing with the cook. "You ain't gettin' ''nothin' ''unless ya got somethin' to ''pay!" he yelled angrily. "B..but Sir, all I want is..." "Food?! ''You ain't gettin' food without ''pay!" he yelled again. Saguaro glanced awkwardly to Starfinder. He put on a nervous smile. "That's my Pa," he said. That's terrible. thought Starfinder. Saugaro stepped up beside the hybrid and looked his father in the eye. "Pa! This little dragon is probaly starving! Why can't ya just let 'er explain?" Saguaro's father rolled his eyes. "This is a buisness, Son. I need to make money. You know that!" "Yes, yes I do." he sighed. Saguaro looked over at the scared hybrid. "Here. Come with us," "Um, okay," she said. The three of them walked off, and Saguaro took them down a rickety old alley, and took a key from under a mat, to unlock a large, old wooden door. "Is this were you live?" asked Starfinder. "Uh, yeah." he replied flatly. He walked in, followed by the SeaWing/MudWing, and as Starfinder walked in, her earring scraped against the wall. Clink! '' ''Oh, Shoot! ''As Starfinder scrambled for her earring, Saguaro's thoughts came into her head. ''What is she going to think? '' '' About what? ''Wondered Starfinder. Who was Saguaro thinking about? What did he mean? Starfinder's head was spinning. ''Aha! Starfinder finally found her earring and clipped it on. "Starfinder? You coming?" asked Saguaro. "Yeah," she said, walking into the building. Chapter two Saguaro's home was nothing like Starfinder expected it to be. It was really, really, beat down, the walls were crumbling, and the wooden floors were creaky. Altough, it did not give off a gloomy vibe, as you would think it would. There were several wall hangings telling various stories. One was two dragons flying, making a heart shape with their wings. Saguaro noticed Starfinder looking at it. "That's how my parents met. My Pa got it custom made." "Cool." said the hybrid. Then, along the hallway, came a door, closed shut. "Um, don't go in there. My Ma's...um...busy." They kept on walking until they came across a door on the left side. "Here's my room," he said, as he pushed the door open. As they walked in, Starfinder looked all around the room. There was a pile of pillows in one corner-probably his bed. Then, on his dresser, was a wire cage with hay inside. Squeak! Squeak! '' "Aww, they're so cute!" the girls squealed. Saguaro took the two little mice out of the cage and held them on his two talons. "The brown one is Jerry and the brown one is Gerome," he said. "Can we hold them?" asked Starfinder. "Sure." he replied, giving them the mice. Starfinder got Jerry. He ran all along her talons, squealing with excitement. He was so cute! "Here you go," Starfinder said, and they both gave the mice back. Saguaro put them back into the cage, and plopped himself on his bed. "So, um, you. What's your name?" he asked the hybrid. "I'm Lily. So I guess you both are in the prophecy, too?" she asked. "Yeah, we are." replied Starfinder. "Oh! So you both were dreaming when that voice came in and talked to you?" "Yup!" said Saguaro. "Um, no..." said Starfinder, feeling out of place. "Did you ''lie to me?" replied Saguaro, accusing her. "No! I still heard the voice, but I was awake!" she said, kind of annoyed. "Oh, then I guess you're in the Prophecy." said Lily. "Good," muttered Star. They sat in silence foe awhile until Lily noticed something out of the window. "Hey, look! I think I see our IceWing and RainWing!" Finally! "Well let's stop just sitting here and let them know we're here!" ordered Starfinder. They all rushes out of the house, swooped up into the air, trying to flag down the two dragonets! "Hey! Hey! We're the dragons you're looking for!" yelled Starfinder. "Yeah, git over here!" Saguaro said, waving his forearms like crazy. Then, the two dragons came to a halt. "Are you the dragonets from the new prophecy? You must be, SeaWing/MudWing, freckled SandWing..." she yapped. "Yes, we are." replied starfinder. "Great! We've been wandering around this place for ages. Boy, I'm dying. It's soooooo hot! Oh, by the way, I'm Pika. And this is Fossa." Pika was a pure snow white IceWing, but something was a little odd about her. No, not her personality. Yes, that was odd, but we are talking about her appearance. Large tattoos of fancy flowers went down her neck and on the last bit of her tail. Fossa, on the other talon, was a very dark green with a navy underbelly and horns. He wore a large scowl. I have never seen such a happy IceWing and grumpy RainWing. They're total opposites, literally. ''Starfinder had never seen this odd RainWing in the rainforest, so she was beginning to wonder were he lived. "So all we need is the SkyWing?" asked Fossa. "I think so," replied Lily. "Oh, and I'm Lily, the NightWing is Starfinder, and that one's Saguaro." she said, pointing to each of them. "Well, is there any place were we can cool down? It feels nice to get outside of the palace, but it's sooooooooooo hoooottttt!" "Are you a shiny princess or somethin'?" asked Saguaro. "No. My parents used to be servants to Glacier, but now they work as a maid and a cook for Snowfall. So, I'm stuck in the palace 24/7. It's nice to get out." she replied. And that's when the explosion went off. Chapter three "Come on!" yelled Starfinder, motioning to Lily to fly to her. The flames seemed so close that Starfinder thought her face was melting. Even in the air, the flames got higher and higher. "Come ''on, Lily! I'm not letting you burn to death!" Starfinder yelled. Lily reached out for Starfinder, beating her wings heavily. Starfinder grabbled her wrist and pulled Lily out of the fire. They tumbled out of the air and landed with a hard thud. Starfinder noticed Pika desperately trying to put out the fire with her frostbreath. "Keep it up, Pika!" yelled Fossa, scrambling for water. "Go to the oasis! I gotta get my Ma!" yelled Saugaro. "Go." Starfinder ordered to Lily and Fossa. Why would any self-respecting dragon need to taken out of a fire? ''she wondered. ''I better go help. '' Starfinder jumped back into the blazing fire, and ran towards the alley. She thrust the door open and dashed inside the burning home. "SAGUARO! I came to help!" she screamed. The "forbidden door" as she called, was wide open. "Get the banner!" he yelled back. Starfinder knew exactly which banner. She grabbed the romantic banner as was about to dash out of the home when she heard Saguaro. "C'mon, Ma! The house is burning!" Starfinder could tell Saguaro was crying. "Baby don't cry," Ma said in a tired, hoarse voice. "But, Ma the house is burning! Git up, Ma!" "No, baby. My time is a comin'." Saguaro leaned over her bed and started to cry. ''Poor Saguaro. ''Starfinder knew she had to do something. She ran into the bedroom and saw saguaro's mother. She was beautiful. She had pale sand colored scales, and just like Saguaro, tan freckles all over. Her eyes looked like obsidians. "Saguaro," said Starfinder. "We're getting your mother outta here." she said. "Really?" he asked, his eyes hopeful. "Yes, really." Starfinder and Saguaro went over to the bed, to help his sickened mother. She carefully slid out of bed, and Starfinder and Saguaro lead her out safely. Once out and through the fire, Fossa had arrived with some water, and some OutClaws to help. ''Fwoosh! Sizzle. In a few hours, and a TON of water, they had put the fire out. "Thank you," Saguaro's mother said, only managing to let out a whisper. She had wrapped the banner of her and her husband around her, like a blanket. "My pleasure, Miss," replied Starfinder. She looked around. What even caused the fire? '' "Dragonflame cactus," said an unfamiliar voice, seeming like it was reading Starfinder's mind. She looked around. An orange SkyWing was standing were the center of the fire was, holding the burnt plant. "Really?" asked Starfinder, walking towards him to look at it. To her surprise, she had found their SkyWing. Chapter four ''Why would he want to hide his face? ''thought Starfinder, about the SkyWing inspecting the dragonflame cactus. He looked normal, handsome even. Lily walked up with Starfinder, and soon Fossa, Saguaro and Pika did the same. "What's dragonflame cactus?" asked Lily. "Name tells all," he said. Starfinder pondered about why this good looking SkyWing would want to hide his face. He had shiny, bright orange scales, and luscious honey colored eyes. The SkyWing turned his head a little to inspect the cactus he was still holding, and that's when Starfinder knew for sure. The left side of his face had no scales or muscle. It was raw bone. A clear membrane was spread across it tightly, and you could see little blood vessels running across his face. The dragon's eye was blue, and looked as if it was put on in a black hole, and didn't fit. Starfinder let out a little "Uh!" and the SkyWing turned his head back around so fast that her brain couldn't process what she was seeing. "I'm ugly, I know it," he grumbled. "I'm so sorry...um...the movement of your head...startled me," she lied, fiddling with her talons. Lily grabbed his shoulders and shook him real hard. "YOU ARE ''NOT UGLY, YOU HEAR ME!!!???" Lily yelled. For such a small dragon, Lily was strong. "R-really?" the SkyWing asked. "YES, REALLY!" "Thanks," he said, with a heartwarming smile. Cough! Cough! Cough! There was a piercing sound coming from behind Starfinder. She looked over only to find Saugaro's mother coughing up blood. ... Honestly, Starfinder found is really gross. But she knew she had to deal with it, even though she didn't want to. More and more blood spurted out as she found herself and Saugaro rushing towards her aid. She was grasping onto her chest, like as if a she was having a heart attack. Her eyes here glued shut, and dark red blood stained the white sand. "Somebody call a doctor!" Starfinder yelled. Saugaro was at the side of his mother, holding onto her with a worried look in his eye. "There's one about 3 blocks right. He'll probably rush right here after you tell him. He's done that...a lot...for us." Saugaro said. Starfinder nodded quickly and rushed off into the packed streets. It felt like forever to get to the doctor's stand, even though she was practically sprinting. She knew if she would of flown, she wouldn't be able to spot it. After dodging many dragons, merchants, and thieves, Starfinder found the little doctor's stand. A lanky, darker colored SandWing with a bored look sat on a stool behind the stand, and all kinds of medical things were sprawled across a small table. "Can I help you?" he asked. "Um, yes. You know Saugaro, right? Three blocks to the right?" "Yeah." "Well, his mother's been real sick, their house was bombed," "Oh, bless their souls! How come I have never heard of this disaster?" Annoyed, Starfinder replied, "I guess news doesn't spread too fast around here. But his mother's already been sick, and I guess the smoke made it worse, and now she's coughing up blood." Wide-eyed, he quickly grabbed his medical bag and dashed off towards the burnt building. Chapter Five Starfinder tried to keep up with the doctor, but her stubby little legs were NOT helping. He must have ran track in his early days. Breathless, Starfinder eventually reached her destination. "Dr. Gerbil, please let me see my mother." Saguaro begged, trying to sneak a peek over Dr. Gerbil's huge body. "No, boy. Back up!" he scolded him. With a worried look in her eyes, Starfinder stood on her tippy toes and tried to get a peek herself. The others stood to the left, in a straight line, Fossa and Otter trying to also get a half-decent look, while Pika and the SkyWing, who's name was Sparrowhawk, covered their eyes and looked away. "That's it, that's it, Alpaca." Gerbil said, soothing her. He put his claws under her head, keeping her head up. "Ah, there we go," Dr. Gerbil said, still in a calming, quiet, silky voice. Alpaca sat up, blinked a few times, still looking weak and tired. Gerbil moved from in front of her, and Starfinder noticed her neck has all bandaged. The sun was starting to set, making the sky fade from red, to orange, to yellow, and then purple. "MOM!" squealed Saguaro, running over to her. "I'm okay, dearie." she said weakly. Fossa tapped Saugaro's shoulder. He turned his head around real quick, like he was startled, which he probably was. "Here. I got your pets for you," he said, handing him the cage with Saugaro's mice running about in it. "Holy Moons, thank you! I totally forgot about them!" Saguaro cried. "It's all that I could do," Fossa replied. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon) Category:Genre (Adventure) Category:Genre (Tragedy) Category:Genre (Romance) Category:Genre (Prophecy) Category:Content (Animal56)